The Girl With The Owl
by blackpantheranimagi
Summary: Everything was perfect for Poppy and Shane until one horrible night. Now at Hogwarts and friends with the golden trio everything they ever knew will change, especially when they find out that their parents want them in the care of those that they despise most. Can Harry help them? Or will Poppy have a change of heart?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I was beyond happy. I lived with my mom and my dad in a big house. I had a sister and a brother and a best friend. Shane has always been there ever since I could remember. Even though he was 3 years older than me and a guy he was always there for me. When I was 10 I broke my leg while at a amusement park 5 hours away from where I lived. I had to go to the hospital and get a cast and Shane caught a bus and drove those five hours just to be with me at the hospital.

Everything was just so absolutely perfect. That of course is a lie nothing is ever perfect but it was damn near close to it.

Up until about an hour ago when I came home from the movies it was 'perfect'. It had just been Shane and I. We had been waiting over a year for this movie to come out and we bought tickets a whole month before the movie even came into theaters. Shane dropped me off at my house and then drove 2 miles down to his own house.

I walked up the front walk to my house and went to unlock the door. It was surprisingly unlocked. That meant something was wrong. My father was overly paranoid about everything. One time I thought that someone was looking in the window at me and he ran out side with his gun.

I walked into the house yelling for them. The house looked as if no one was there. I went up stairs to check on them when I saw the floor. There was a trail of blood leading from my brothers room to my parents room. I was afraid to look in any of the rooms so I just stood there starring at the trail of blood willing it to go away just praying that this wasn't happening to me.

I had pretty much convinced my self I was dreaming when Shane busted in the front door and ran up the stairs yelling my name. He grabbed me in a hug and told me that he found his parents lying dead in their rooms. He was an orphan.

He asked me if I would stay with him until the police came and I just pointed at the floor. Shane grabbed a hold of my head and kissed it then went in the direction of my parents bedroom. I stood outside of the room and waited for Shane to reappear. When he did he shook his head at me and walked into my sisters room. When he came back out of it he told me that he was sorry.

Shane and I went down stairs to the phone and were about to call 911 when someone walked in the front door. I started screaming and ran to find my dads gun. The man told us that we needed to come with him.

I didn't want to go but the guy was absolutely humongous. He took us outside where there was a tall man. Which leads us up to right now.

I'm standing here with Shane completely terrified and in shock about my families dead, in front of a giant man, a tall man and a woman.

"Hello Poppy, Shane." said the tall man. "This is Hagrid and Professor McGonagall and I am Professor Dumbledore. We have a lot to talk about so lets get going."

"What happened? Why are both of our parents dead?" Shane was yelling. My head started to feel fuzzy and hurt the more he yelled.

"We-" began Professor Dumbledore.

"Please don't yell Shane." I said interrupting him.

"I'm sorry Poppy but our parents are dead and I want to know why." said Shane, hurt was written all over his face and it was killing me to look at him. But my head was hurting me.

"Me too but my head really hurts." Everything was starting to spin and before I knew it everything was gone.

I woke up in a shaded room. As I looked around I saw a table and two beds counting the one I was on.

"Poppy." said Shane. I turned around and saw him standing in a doorway.

"Hey." I said, sitting up.

"How are you feeling?" he asked standing in front of me.

"Sad." Shane nodded. "What happened?"

"Why don't you come down stairs with me." Shane said. I got off the bed and followed him down the stairs.

"Where are we?" I asked as I looked around the giant room.

"It's a pub. Well down here it is. Up there it's a hotel." he said.

"Oh."

Shane led me over to a table where Professor Dumbledore was sitting.

"Hello Poppy. How are you feeling?" asked Professor Dumbledore.

"Sad." I said.

"Sit down." I sat down. "Now your probably wondering what's going on." I nodded. "Well when you were little did your parents ever tell you that you were special?"

"All the time." I said smiling.

Professor Dumbledore smiled at me. "They were very right. Did they ever tell you your real name?" I nodded. "Did they ever tell you why they called you by Poppy instead?"

"They said that my real name was too unusual and that I would be better off called by a nickname." I said.

"My parents told me the same thing Poppy." said Shane. He had taken a seat next to me.

"Yes I have covered this part with Shane but I wanted you too to be together for this part." Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat and then said, "When you two were little your parents were killed in a house fire. Shane you were three and Poppy was a new born. Your neighbors came in and saved you two but your parents didn't make it. I myself was in charge of finding you two a place to stay but your only lasting family was killed a few days later by the same person that set your house on fire. I sent you both to different families that were close enough that you two would grow up knowing each other."

"Our parents were killed last night." said Shane almost like a question.

"They were the families that I asked to raise you. They weren't your real parents." said Professor Dumbledore.

"But who killed them?" I asked.

"Hold on I'm getting to that. The same person that killed your real parents and your aunt and uncle. Now what I am about to say next is going to be a big surprise." Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat again. "You both are wizards. So were your parents and your aunt and uncle. They were killed by a dark wizard. The same one that killed your guardians last night."

"Wait we're siblings?" I asked. The Professor nodded. "My best friend and I are siblings?" I asked again.

"Yes Poppy. Now sit down. I just told you that you are a wizard and you have a fit because your brother is your best friend." The Professor shook his head. "Now the families that I put you with where secret. You two were supposedly dead so I don't know how he found you."

"Who's he?" asked Shane.

"No one is supposed to mention his name." said Dumbledore.

"It's just us. Whisper it." I said.

Shane and I both leaned across the table for him to whisper it to us.

"Voldemort." he whispered in our ears.

"Thats not so bad." Shane said.

"He's an evil man who did evil things. That makes him bad. Now I am going to send you to a school that I am headmaster at to keep you both safe. Your cousin survived just the same as you did except everyone knew about it and he goes there. But you two are going to be announced to the public seeing as You know who already knows about you two. It shouldn't cause any harm." The Professor was beginning to talk to him self and not to us.

"What exactly is going to happen?" I asked.

"Well you two are going to attend Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry and learn about how to be proper wizards, You are going to meet your cousin, and whatever else you are told to do along the way. Now the train to the school will be arriving tomorrow morning so we need to go and get your things to have you guys ready in time to catch the train."

"Where are our belongings?" I asked.

"Most of it is on it's way to Hogwarts already, but the rest of it is upstairs." said Dumbledore.

"What do you mean the rest of it?" Shane asked.

"Just some clothes and such." said Dumbledore. "Now we need to get on with shopping."

We spent a couple of hours shopping and Shane and I each got an owl. I was so excited when I walked in the store and saw the pitch black owl I had to get it. I even got a long black velvet cape. The inside of it was white animal fur. It was so soft. I had been telling everyone how much I wanted one exactly like that for 2 years.

After we were finished Dumbledore told us that he had to go back to the school but he left a list of instructions for tomorrow.

Tomorrow is definately going to be an interesting day. I hope my cousin is nice. Well actually I hope everyone is nice.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Yeah I suck, I know. I'm working on getting my shit together though.**_

Chapter 2

The next morning when I woke up sun was barely creeping through the windows. I was anxious about the day ahead of me and was unable to get back to sleep.

Yesterday when I had been out shopping with Shane and Professor Dumbledore I had gotten a trunk that I was supposed to put all of my stuff in and bring with me to Hogwarts. I started to go through the trunk and found a black dress. It was what I normally wore. Black I mean. Everyday I wore all black because I have never been a fan of colors. All of the clothes that I owned were black even my hair was black but thats the way I was born. My eyes were the only colorful thing about me, I always had to wear dark brown contacts to hid their real color but now I don't feel so much like doing it anymore. So my bright red eyes are going to be completely visible from this day out.

"Shane it's time to get up." I said once I was fully dressed. It would be hard to fully accept him as my brother seeing as he's been my best friend for so long.

"Okay." he mumbled under his pillow.

"I'll be downstairs eating breakfast if you need me." I said leaving the room and closing the door.

I walked down the stairs into the pub below and sat up on a bar stool.

"What can I get you?" asked the bartender.

"Do you by any chance have egg sandwiches?" I asked him.

"We don't normally sell them here but I'll go cook you up one." he told me.

"Oh thank you so much." I said. The bartender went into the back of the pub.

I turned around on the stool and started to people watch. It was one of my favorite things to do. As I was sitting there a woman walked up to me.

"My goodness. I have never seen anyone with eyes so interesting except, well she was killed years ago." The woman said to me.

"She looks just like her doesn't she?" asked the Bartender coming out with my sandwich.

"Who?" I asked.

"Cleopatra Potter of course dear." said the woman.

"Who is she?" I asked.

"You don't know who she is?" asked the bartender. I shook my head. "Herself along with her husband and two kids were killed in a house fire caused by you know who."

"Oh." I said. Well apparently I look just like my mother. "Why did he kill her?" I asked.

"Her husband along with his brother and his wife were part of an organization that wanted to stop him so he killed them all. The only one in that family to live was Chloe's neifew and he was sent to live with his mothers family. He's going to Hogwarts now though." I stopped talking to the woman and the bartender because Shane came down the stairs and told me that we had to leave now.

"It was nice meeting you two." I said then ran up the stairs to grab my things.

By the time Shane and I got to the train station we had to hurry. We had to find the terminal called 9 3/4 but when we got there there was no 9 3/4.

"Shit Poppy what are we going to do?" Shane said throwing his things down on the ground.

"Look Shane." I said pointing to a boy that ran at the wall inbetween signs 9 and 10. He ran straight into the wall and disappeared.

"Holy Shit." Shane yelled. "How did he do that?"

"Ah, first years?" asked a woman near us.

"Technically." I said.

"You both look too old for first years." she stated.

"This is our first year at Hogwarts but I'm going to be in fifth year." I told her.

"Oh okay well what you have to do is walk at the platform and don't be scared or you'll run into it." she said.

"Thank you very much." I grabbed a hold of my things and walked towards the wall I closed my eyes and kept on walking. When I opened my eyes I was on the other side. I stood and waited for a minute until Shane came through.

"That was freaking wierd." Shane said staring at the wall.

"Come on we need to get on the train." I said grabbing on to his hand. I pulled him on to the train along with my things. I had to walk a ways down the train until I found an empty compartment.

Shane and I went into the compartment and sat down. We braced ourselves for the long journey.

The ride was pretty smooth but I slept the whole time. When the train stopped Shane and I got off and tried to find someone that knew us or we knew. We eventually found Hagrid who was yelling for all the first years.

"Hello Hagrid." I said.

"Well hello Poppy, Shane." he said.

"What are we supposed to do?" Shane asked him.

"Just come with me and I will get you to the castle." Hagrid said. He led us along with all the first years up to the castle.

When we got inside it looked gigantic.

When we got into the dining hall Hagrid told Shane and I to stay at the back until we were called upon. All the first years walked to the front and Dumbledore called them up individually. He placed a hat on their heads and it called out a name. By the time all the first years had been called on I realized the names he called out were group names or the names of the tables.

"Now we have something very unusual happening this year. We have two students coming in that have been living in the muggle world. Come up here you two." Dumbledore called this out and Shane and I walked up to the front. "Now this is Shanton Darby and Wednesday Pepper Potter . For 15 years they have been believed dead but they were just found. Now I'm going to be putting the sorting hat on their heads and they will be put in that house in the year that is appropriate to their ages."

First off the hat was put on Shane's head.

"Gryffindor" it yelled.

Shane smiled at me and walked down to the table Dumbledore pointed to.

Next the hat got put on my head. It took about 3 minutes for the hat to say anything.

"I see great things, great things." the hat yelled then paused "Slytherin" It finally yelled.

"But I want to be with Shane." I said turning around.

"I'm sorry but the hat put you in Slytherin." said Dumbledore. He pointed at the Slytherin table and I huffed then walked to the Gryffindor table.

"Miss Potter go to your correct table." said Professor McGonagall.

"NO" I said crossing my arms across my chest.

"Poppy go to your table." said Dumbledore.

I stared at him for a minute then got up and walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down.

"I already fucking hate this school." I muttered.

"Join the club." muttered the girl next to me.

"I'm Poppy." I said.

"I'm Dayn" she said.

I really like Dayn. We talked throughout dinner and near the end a boy got up and sat next to her. The boys friend sat across from me.

The friend winked at me and I yelled, "EW"

"What?" said Dayn.

"Your friends friend just winked at me." I said closing my eyes.

"Oh he's not Vincent's friend. That's Garson he likes everyone and everyone hates him." she said.

"Oh okay." I said turning back to my food.

"Poppy?" yelled Dumbledore.

I ignored him and turned back to my food.

"Wednesday Pepper!" yelled Dumbledore.

"What?" I yelled turning around.

"Come here." he said.

I walked over to the Gryffindor table were Dumbledore was talking to Shane and some other kids.

"What?" I hissed. I was still angry at him for not putting me in Gryffindor.

"This is Harry Potter, your cousin." said Dumbledore.

"He's quite nice Poppy." said Shane. It was his way of telling me to be nice.

"Hello." I said to him giving him the best smile I could muster.

"Hello Poppy. I look forward to getting to know you and your brother this year. These are my friends." Harry said pointing across the table to a boy and a girl.

"I'm Hermione Granger." the girl said smiling.

"I'm Ron." said the boy.

"It's nice to meet you." I said. "I should get back to the table because I have no idea where I am going. Talk to you later." I left without waiting for a reply. I try to be nice but I don't do so well with people. I'm not a people person.

When arrived back over at the table Dayn told me it was time to head off to our room. She was the same year as me so we would be staying in the same room.

She led me down the hallways and then to a painting. She whispered something to it and then it opened up into a door that we passed through into a room.

When the picture was shut behind us she turned to me and said, "The password to get into the room is snifflewort. Don't forget it or you won't be getting into the room. The girls rooms are up there and the boys over there. Our room is right here." she told me all this and then finished off by opening a door at the top of a set of stairs. When she opened it it revealed a room with several beds. "this is your bed." she said pointing to an empty bed with all of my things next to it. Even some of my things from back home.

"Thanks Dayn. I'm so tired I think I might just go to bed right now." I told her while sitting on the bed.

"Me too. The other girls should be coming up soon." she said.

I changed quickly into some black silk pjs and then crawled in bed.

Hogwarts might not be so bad after all.


End file.
